legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
LEGO Ninjago, Le Film
LEGO Ninjago, Le Film est un spin-off de La Grande Aventure LEGO et un film centré sur Ninjago réalisé par Charlie Bean, Paul Fisher et Bob Logan et scénarisé par Bob Logan, Paul Fisher, William Wheeler, Tom Wheeler, Jared Stern et John Whittington d'après une histoire d'Hilary Winston, Bob Logan, Paul Fisher, William Wheeler, Tom Wheeler et des frères Dan et Kevin Hageman. Il est sorti aux États-Unis le 22 septembre 2017, après avoir été annoncé à l'origine pour le 23 septembre 2016, et en France le 11 octobre 2017. Synopsis Dans cette aventure Ninjago portée sur grand écran, la bataille pour Ninjago City appelle à l'action le jeune maître constructeur Lloyd Garmadon, alias le Ninja Vert, et ses amis, qui sont tous secrètement des guerriers ninjas. Dirigés par Maître Wu, ils doivent vaincre le méchant seigneur de guerre Garmadon, le pire des hommes, qui est aussi le père de Lloyd. La confrontation mettra à l'épreuve cette féroce mais indisciplinée équipe de ninjas modernes qui doivent apprendre à gérer leurs égos et travailler ensemble pour libérer leur pouvoir intérieur du Spinjitzu. Casting Version originale Par ordre des crédits Vignette Ninjago Movie 2.jpg|Dave Franco - LloydAnnonce du groupe LEGO le 11 août 2016 sur Facebook Vignette Ninjago Movie Justin Theroux.jpg|Justin Theroux - Garmadon Vignette Ninjago Movie Fred Armisen.jpg|Fred Armisen - Cole Vignette Ninjago Movie 3.jpg|Abbi Jacobson - Nya Vignette Ninjago Movie Olivia Munn.jpg|Olivia Munn - Koko Vignette Ninjago Movie Kumail Nanjiani.jpg|Kumail Nanjiani - Jay Vignette Ninjago Movie 8.jpg|Michael Peña - Kai Vignette Ninjago Movie Zach Woods.jpg|Zach Woods - Zane Vignette Ninjago Movie Jackie Chan.jpg|Jackie Chan - Wu ;Secret Ninja Force *Jackie Chan - Master Wu / Mr. Liu *Dave Franco - Lloyd *Fred Armisen - Cole *Kumail Nanjiani - Jay *Michael Peña - Kai *Abbi Jacobson - Nya *Zach Woods - Zane *David Burrows - Fuchsia Ninja *Alex Kauffman - Ninja Computer ;Garmadon's Army *Justin Theroux - Garmadon *Ali Wong - General Olivia *Garret Elkins - Retirement General *Todd Hansen - General Omar *Doug Nicholas - General Jolly *Charlyne Yi - Terri IT Nerd *Vanara Taing - Asimov IT Nerd ;Citizens of Ninjago *Olivia Munn - Koko *Laura Kightlinger - Ms. Laudita *Randall Park - Chen the Cheerleader *Retta - Maggie the Cheerleader *Chris Hardwick - Radio DJ *Bobby Lee - Pilates Studio Owner *Constance Wu - Mayor ;Curio Shop *Kaan Guldur - ChildAnnonce de l'agence de Kaan Guldur le 1er septembre 2017 sur Facebook indiquant le nom du personnage, bien qu'il ne soit pas nommé dans les crédits et apparaisse uniquement en tant qu'enfant *Pearl - Meowthra *Ruby - Meowthra ;Additional Voices *Viola Baier *Craig Berry *Noël Brydebell *Fiona Cyprienne *Graham Elkins *Johnathan Elkins *Serena Elkins *Ryan Folsey *Maryann Garger *Mark J. Gillins *Jesse Goldsmith *Chris McKay *Matt McMillan *Yoriaki Mochizuki *Samantha Nisenboim *Madeleine Purdy *Magali Rigaudias *Carmen Perez-Marsa Roca *Jennifer Stellema *John Venzon *Natalie Wetzig *Tom Wheeler *Lauren White *Jialing Danni Zhang Version française Poster Ninjago Movie Teddy Riner.jpg|Teddy Riner - ColeAnnonce de Teddy Riner le 15 septembre 2017 sur Facebook Par ordre des crédits *Jérémie Covillault - GarmadonAnnonce de Jérémie Covillault le 1er octobre sur Facebook *William Coryn - Maître Wu *Thibaut Delmotte - Lloyd *Alessandro Bevilacqua - Jay *Marie-Line Landerwyn - Nya *Aurélien Ringelheim - Kai *Jean-Michel Vovk - Zane *Teddy Riner - Cole Personnages Personnages principaux The LEGO Ninjago Movie BA-Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd|link=Lloyd Garmadon The LEGO Ninjago Movie BA-Cole.jpg|Cole|link=Cole The LEGO Ninjago Movie BA-Kai.jpg|Kai|link=Kai The LEGO Ninjago Movie BA-Jay.jpg|Jay|link=Jay The LEGO Ninjago Movie BA-Nya.jpg|Nya|link=Nya The LEGO Ninjago Movie BA-Zane.jpg|Zane|link=Zane The LEGO Ninjago Movie BA-Garmadon.jpg|Garmadon|link=Garmadon The LEGO Ninjago Movie BA-Koko.jpg|Koko|link=Misako The LEGO Ninjago Movie BA-Wu.jpg|Wu|link=Wu Autres personnages *Agent Toque *Asimov *Bandit de l'armée des requins *Bandit requin-marteau *Brute de l'armée serpent *Chef des sushis *Crusty *Ed *Edna *Fred Finley *Geeks *Général en chef de l'armée des requins *Grand Requin Blanc *Grand requin blanc de l'armée des requins *Guy *Ham *Henry *Ivy Walker *Jelly *Jeune fille N-POP *Juno *Konrad *Lauren *Nancy *Nomis *Officier Noonan *Pat *Patty Clés *Pêcheur de l'armée des requins *Poulpe de l'armée des requins *Puffer *Ray *Rockeur gong et guitare *Rufus McCallister *Sally *Severin Black *Shen-Li *Steve *Sweep *Takuma *Technicien LPG *Terri *Tireur de l'armée des requins *Tommy *Torben *Villageois de Jamanakai Sortie cinéma *États-Unis - 22 septembre 2017 *Royaume-Uni - 13 octobre 2017 *France - 11 octobre 2017 *Allemagne - 21 septembre 2017 *Belgique - 18 octobre 2017 *Danemark - 21 septembre 2017 *Espagne - 22 septembre 2017 *Italie - 12 octobre 2017 *Suisse - 11 octobre (français), 21 septembre (allemand) Voir toutes les dates de sortie Avant-première L'avant-première américaine s'est tenue à Los Angeles le 16 septembre 2017 en présence du casting original, du réalisateur Charlie Bean, du producteur Dan Lin, des frères Hageman, de l'acteur Will Arnett (le doubleur de Batman dans les films La Grande Aventure LEGO et LEGO Batman, Le Film) ainsi que du groupe The Fold, de Jay Vincent et de Michael Kramer (les compositeurs de la série Ninjago). Pour l'occasion, le tapis n'était pas rouge mais vert. TLNM Première LA.jpg TLNM Première Charlie Bean.jpg|Le réalisateur Charlie Bean TLNM Première Jackie Chan.jpg|Jackie Chan TLNM Première Jackie Chan 2.jpg|Jackie Chan TLNM Première Justin Theroux et Dave Franco.jpg|Justin Theroux et Dave Franco TLNM Première Justin Theroux et Dave Franco 2.jpg|Justin Theroux et Dave Franco TLNM Première Justin Theroux.jpg|Justin Theroux TLNM Première Dave Franco.jpg|Dave Franco TLNM Première Dave Franco et Miaouthra.jpg|Dave Franco TLNM Première Dave Franco et Miaouthra 2.jpg|Dave Franco TLNM Première Dave Franco et Olivia Munn.jpg|Dave Franco et Olivia Munn TLNM Première Olivia Munn.jpg|Olivia Munn TLNM Première Fred Armisen.jpg|Fred Armisen TLNM Première Kumail Nanjiani.jpg|Kumail Nanjiani TLNM Première Michael Peña.jpg|Michael Peña TLNM Première Abbi Jacobson.jpg|Abbi Jacobson TLNM Première Abbi Jacobson 2.jpg|Abbi Jacobson TLNM Première Zach Woods.jpg|Zach Woods TLNM Première Abbi Jacobson, Zach Woods et Olivia Munn.jpg|Abbi Jacobson, Zach Woods et Olivia Munn TLNM Première Zach Woods, Fred Armisen, Kumail Nanjiani et Abbi Jacobson.jpg|Zach Woods, Fred Armisen, Kumail Nanjiani et Abbi Jacobson Musique La bande originale du film a été composée par Mark Mothersbaugh, qui avait déjà participé à La Grande Aventure LEGO. Elle peut être écoutée sur les plateformes de téléchargement légal. Cinq chansons sont incluses, Heroes, Operation New Me, It's Garmadon, Found My Place et Dance Of Doom. thumb|Sortie le 15 septembre 2017 #Heroes - Blaze n Vill #Operation New Me - Jingle Punks #It's Garmadon - The De Luca Brothers #Found My Place - Oh, Hush! feat. Jeff Lewis #Dance Of Doom - Louis Cole, Genevieve Artadi #Lego Ninja Shop #It's The Hard-Knock Life - Greg Pattillo #Wise Master Wu #Garmadon Attacks #The Rise of Kitty Kitty #A Wish and A Ruined City #Journey to the Control Tower #Welcome To The Jungle - Greg Pattillo #The Power - Greg Pattillo #Sibling Rivalry #A Grave Amount of Generals #Ninja's to the Rescue #Arm Popping Flying Lesson #The Lady Iron Dragon #The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon #The art of Spinjitsu #Here Kitty Kitty #Big Hug Le groupe The Fold a enregistré une reprise de The Weekend Whip, la chanson du générique de la série Ninjago pour le film.Annonce du groupe The Fold le 1er septembre 2017 sur YouTube Elle est utilisée pour le film pour la sonnerie du portable de Lloyd. La chanson française officielle, Higher, est interprétée par Amir.Annonce du chanteur Amir le 5 octobre 2017 sur Facebook, relayée le 6 octobre par Warner Bros Elle n'est pas utilisée dans le film. La chanson utilisée pour la première bande-annonce est , une chanson de 2015 de la chanteuse américaine Taylor Swift en collaboration avec le rappeur américain Kendrick Lamar. La chanson réapparaît dans la seconde bande-annonce mais y est utilisée moins de temps que dans la première. Les autres titres utilisés sont It Must Have Been Love de Roxette, Ain't Gonna Die Tonight de Macklemore et I Wanna Go Out. Galerie Captures d'écran promotionnelles= The LEGO Ninjago Movie 1.jpg The LEGO Ninjago Movie 2.jpg The LEGO Ninjago Movie 3.jpg The LEGO Ninjago Movie 4.jpg The LEGO Ninjago Movie 5.jpg |-| Posters= The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster 1.jpg|Premier poster The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster 2.jpg|Deuxième poster The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster SDCC 2017.jpg|Troisième poster, San Diego Comic-Con 2017 The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Dolby.jpg|Poster Dolby The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster 5.jpg|Poster pour le marché asiatique The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Lloyd.jpg|Poster personnage Lloyd The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Cole.jpg|Poster personnage Cole The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Jay.jpg|Poster personnage Jay The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Kai.jpg|Poster personnage Kai The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Nya.jpg|Poster personnage Nya The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Zane.jpg|Poster personnage Zane The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Garmadon.jpg|Poster personnage Garmadon The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Koko.jpg|Poster personnage Koko The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Wu.jpg|Poster personnage Wu The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Lloyd Ign.jpg|Poster personnage IGN Lloyd The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Cole Ign.jpg|Poster personnage IGN Cole The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Jay Ign.jpg|Poster personnage IGN Jay The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Kai Ign.jpg|Poster personnage IGN Kai The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Nya Ign.jpg|Poster personnage IGN Nya The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Zane Ign.jpg|Poster personnage IGN Zane The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Garmadon Ign.jpg|Poster personnage IGN Garmadon The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Wu Ign.jpg|Poster personnage IGN Wu The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Lloyd 2.jpg|Poster personnage Lloyd The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Cole 2.jpg|Poster personnage Cole The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Jay 2.jpg|Poster personnage Jay The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Kai 2.jpg|Poster personnage Kai The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Nya 2.jpg|Poster personnage Nya The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Zane 2.jpg|Poster personnage Zane The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Garmadon 2.jpg|Poster personnage Garmadon The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Koko 2.jpg|Poster personnage Koko The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Wu 2.jpg|Poster personnage Wu The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Lloyd dessin.jpg|Poster personnage Lloyd The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Nya dessin.jpg|Poster personnage Nya The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Garmadon dessin.jpg|Poster personnage Garmadon The LEGO Ninjago Movie Poster Wu dessin.jpg|Poster personnage Wu The LEGO Ninjago Movie Bannière dessin.jpg|Bannière |-| Vignettes= Vignette Ninjago Movie 1.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 2.jpg|Lloyd Vignette Ninjago Movie 3.jpg|Nya Vignette Ninjago Movie 4.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 5.jpg|Cole Vignette Ninjago Movie 6.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 7.jpg|Jay Vignette Ninjago Movie 8.jpg|Kai Vignette Ninjago Movie 9.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 10.jpg|Zane Vignette Ninjago Movie 11.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 12.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 13.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 14.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 15.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 16.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 17.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 18.png Vignette Ninjago Movie 19.png Vignette Ninjago Movie 20.png Vignette Ninjago Movie 21.png Vignette Ninjago Movie 22.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 23.png Vignette Ninjago Movie 24.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 25.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 26.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 27.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 28.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 28a.jpg|315 minifigurines Vignette Ninjago Movie 28b.jpg|12680043 briques pour la ville Vignette Ninjago Movie 29.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 30.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 31.jpg Vignette Ninjago Movie 32.jpg|3463 briques uniques Vignette Ninjago Movie 33.jpg|6567 briques pour le Destiny's Bounty Vignette Ninjago Movie 34.jpg|853 exemplaires du bombardier Raie Manta Vignette Ninjago Movie 35.jpg|40637 briques pour le logo Vidéos The Lego Ninjago Movie Official Movie Clip - Sensei Wu (2017) - Jackie Chan Movie|''The Master: A Lego Ninjago Short'' (pour la sortie de Cigognes et compagnie le 23 septembre 2016) The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - Trailer Tease|Teaser de la bande-annonce 1 (7 février 2017) LEGO NINJAGO, Le Film - Bande Annonce Officielle (VF)|Bande-annonce 1 VF (8 février 2017) LEGO NINJAGO, Le Film - Bande Annonce Officielle (VOST)|Bande-annonce 1 VOST (8 février 2017) The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - SDCC Greeting|Spéciale San Diego Comic-Con (19 juillet 2017) LEGO NINJAGO, Le Film - Bande Annonce Officielle 2 (VF)|Bande-annonce 2 VF (21 juillet 2017) The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - Back to School|Back to School (25 août 2017) The LEGO Ninjago Movie - Piece of the Action Clip - Warner Bros.|Piece of the Action The LEGO Ninjago Movie - Kitty Clip - Warner Bros.|Kitty Clip The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - The Real You - Official Warner Bros. UK|The Real You The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - Boo Lloyd - Official Warner Bros. UK|Boo Lloyd The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - Behind the Bricks|Behind the Bricks (16 septembre 2017) The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - Ninja Formation Featurette|Ninja Formation avec Jackie Chan The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - What Do Ninjas Wear?|What Do Ninjas Wear? avec Jackie Chan The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - What's Ninja's Favorite Color?|What's Ninja's Favorite Color? avec Jackie Chan The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - How Do Ninjas Relax?|How Do Ninjas Relax?, avec Jackie Chan The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - What is a Ninja's Favorite Drink?|What is a Ninja's Favorite Drink? avec Jackie Chan Kicks & Bricks Making The Lego NINJAGO Movie|Doublage version originale Olivia Munn as Koko - LEGO NINJAGO Movie|Doublage version originale : Olivia Munn (Koko) Dave Franco as Lloyd - LEGO NINJAGO Movie|Doublage version originale : Dave Franco (Lloyd) Michael Peña as Kai - LEGO NINJAGO Movie|Doublage version originale : Michael Peña (Kai) The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - Me & My Minifig Dave Franco & Justin Theroux|Ma minifigurine et moi : Dave Franco (Lloyd) et Justin Theroux (Garmadon) The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - Me & My Minifig Olivia Munn|Ma minifigurine et moi : Olivia Munn (Koko) The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - Me & My Minifig Fred Armisen|Ma minifigurine et moi : Fred Armisen (Cole) The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - Me & My Minifig Kumail Nanjiani|Ma minifigurine et moi : Kumail Nanjiani (Jay) The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - Me & My Minifig Michael Peña|Ma minifigurine et moi : Michael Peña (Kai) The LEGO NINJAGO Movie - Me & My Minifig Abbi Jacobson|Ma minifigurine et moi : Abbi Jacobson (Nya) Lego Ninjago - Heroes - Blaze N Vill (Official Video)|Bande originale : ID Heroes - Blaze N Vill Lego Ninjago - Operation New Me - Jingle Punks (official video)|Bande originale : Operation New Me - Jingle Punks Lego Ninjago - It's Garmadon - The De Luca Brothers (official video)|Bande originale : It's Garmadon - The De Luca Brothers Lego Ninjago - Found My Place - Oh, Hush! feat. Jeff Lewis (official video)|Bande originale : Found My Place - Oh, Hush! feat. Jeff Lewis Lego Ninjago - Dance Of Doom - Louis Cole & Genevieve Artadi (official video)|Bande originale : Dance Of Doom - Louis Cole & Genevieve Artadi Lego Ninjago - Found My Place - Oh, Hush! feat. Jeff Lewis (Official Lyric Video)|Clip : Found My Place - Oh, Hush! feat. Jeff Lewis Amir - Higher LEGO Ninjago, Le Film|Chanson française officielle : Higher - Amir Notes *Aux États-Unis, les deux journalistes de Good Morning Ninjago représentent les versions en minifigurines de Robin Roberts et Michael Strahan, les deux journalistes de Good Morning America qui les doublent.Article de USA Today *Ils ont également un aspect différent plus commun et ne représentent pas spécifiquement des personnes réelles. Au Royaume-Uni, ils sont néanmoins nommés Kate Garraway et Ben Shephard, d'après les deux journalistes de Good Morning Britain qui les doublent.Article du Sun En France, ils apparaissent en tant que Marilyn Tuilier et Stevens AlphanOrthographe des noms à confirmer, car contrairement à la version audio les sous-titres français reprennent pour leur part les noms de Kate Garraway et Ben Shephard. *Quatre œuvres du musée de Ninjago basées sur de véritables œuvres sont montrées. La présente au Musée du Louvre apparaît sous forme de minifigurine tandis que trois tableaux apparaissent dans leur version réelle : le de présent à la Neue Galerie de New York, de présent au Musée du Louvre et le de présent au Musée d'Orsay. Les deux derniers tableaux sont montrés vandalisés par Garmadon. *Zane fait référence aux et aux . *Lorsque Garmadon s'apprête à donner une leçon de lancer à son fils Lloyd, il met de la musique sur son smartphone en mode aléatoire en souhaitant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une chanson de alors que les premières notes de la chanson I Got a Name s'élèvent. *Dans le clip Retour à l'école, Nya montre des photos de Cool-Tag, Batgirl, Unikitty et Wonder Woman dans son casier, quatre autres personnages qui font partie de l'univers cinématographique LEGO avec les deux films précédents La Grande Aventure LEGO et LEGO Batman, Le Film. *Le film voit la première apparition de la mère de Garmadon et Wu sur un portrait présent dans le temple aux fragiles fondations. *Pour la première fois, le Destiny's Bounty reçoit un véritable nom francisé, la Jonque de la destinée, alors que le bateau est généralement appelé en version française le QG des ninjas dans les ensembles commercialisés. Voir aussi *Notre test de personnalité : Quel ninja de Ninjago es-tu ? Liens externes *Site The LEGO Ninjago Movie (en anglais) *Instagram The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Facebook The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Twitter The LEGO Ninjago Movie Références en:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Catégorie:LEGO Ninjago, Le Film Catégorie:La Grande Aventure LEGO Catégorie:Ninjago Catégorie:Films Catégorie:2017